Vehicle speech recognition systems perform speech recognition on speech uttered by occupants of the vehicle. The speech utterances typically include commands that control one or more features of the vehicle or other systems that are accessible by the vehicle such as but not limited to, vehicle control, telecommunications and entertainment. The speech dialog systems utilize generic dialog techniques using a small vocabulary for each language supported. This small vocabulary may not account for different dialects. This problem is further compounded in that some users may use a dialect, a standard language or a mix of dialects interchangeably.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods and systems for identifying and tracking dialects and associating dialects with standard language vocabularies. Accordingly, it is further desirable to provide methods and systems for managing and adapting a speech dialog system based on associating dialects with standard language vocabularies. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.